


I Thought You Forgot

by brokencasbutt67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anniversary, Fluff, Forgetful Sam, M/M, Sad Gabriel, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 10:34:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9815990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67
Summary: Based upon 3 words, one ship and fluff or smut, which were picked by the wonderful person this is dedicated to





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CaptainRiddickulus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainRiddickulus/gifts).



_Sabriel, anniversary, teenagers, forgotten, fluff._

Sam hadn’t seen Gabriel all day, and it was getting late. Usually this wouldn’t concern Sam, but for some reason Gabriel wasn’t answering any of Sam’s calls or texts. Dean chuckled as he watched Sam from across their shared bedroom, Sam was checking his phone every five seconds and sighing impatiently.  
“Dude just go over to him” Dean said, pausing his Xbox game. Sam sighed.  
“He could just be busy Dean, we do have exams and he could be revising” Sam said.  
“Didn’t you say that Gabriel was doing mainly course-work based exams? So he’s probably not revising. I’ll take you across, I need to speak with Castiel about our maths anyway” Dean said, sitting up.   
“It won’t disturb you will it?” Sam asked.   
“Nope” Dean smiled and turned his TV off, but leaving his Xbox on so he didn’t lose gameplay of Resident Evil 7. He grabbed some trainers and slid into them, grabbing his car keys. Sam grabbed his shoes and put them on, before grabbing a jacket and leaving the room. Just as he left, something caught his eye. A card. _An anniversary card._  
“Shit!” Sam exclaimed and grabbed a pen, quickly writing the card.   
“I can’t believe I forgot our anniversary” Sam said, cursing internally.   
“Go in my closet, there’s something I was gonna give Lisa on Valentine’s day before we split, give him it” Dean said and chuckled. Sam nodded and opened the closet, eyes widening when he saw a giant bear stuffed into the back. Sam smiled and pulled it out.  
“This?” He asked. Dean smiled and nodded, chuckling slightly.  
“I’ll make it personalised and put my jumper on it at least” Sam laughed, and grabbed one of his larger sweatshirts that he always saw Gabriel eye up and attempt to steal. Sam fitted it on the bear, before carrying it downstairs. Mary walked out of the kitchen, confused about the noises at the late hour of the day.   
“What the hell are you doing?” She asked, watching as Dean walked down the stairs, spinning his key rings around a finger.  
“He forgot his anniversary, I‘ve said I’ll take him across to Gabriel” Dean laughed. Mary laughed.   
“Tell Gabriel that on the weekend you’ll take him for a romantic meal and a cinema date, I’ll pay” Mary smiled.   
“Thanks mom!” Sam smiled and hugged her.  
“Mom what do I get if he gets that?” Dean asked.   
“Dean Winchester, you just got Resident Evil 7: Bioshock which cost me how much exactly? $60.00, that’s exactly how much Sam is getting” Mary said, sassily. Dean chuckled and kissed her cheek.  
“I’m only kidding you momma, you want anything from the store?” He asked, rubbing his hand on her lower back.   
“Can you get some milk and bread” She smiled. Dean nodded and grabbed his wallet.  
“Of course, is dad back tonight?” He asked.  
“He rang last night from a truck stop to say he would be” Mary smiled. Dean smiled and nodded, looking to Sam who was pacing impatiently.   
“I better get Lover boy off hadn’t I?” He chuckled and threw Sam his car keys so Sam could climb in. Sam ran out to the car, stuffing the toy into the back seats. He wrote Gabriel a long note and pushed it into the card, before sealing the envelope.

_Gabriel: Angel in the Old and New Testament, Messenger of God, love of my life._

_I remember the day I first met you, you were new to school and had gotten lost. I’d just come back from an appointment at the hospital. I led you to the classroom which happened to be the one I had to go to collect some work. At the lunch time, you were looking for a seat and I was on my own, so I let you sit next to me. You looked so cute as I swapped all my candy for all your fruit. That smile is something I can’t wait to wake up to. As the year progressed, we got closer and closer. You confided in me that you were moved from your old school cos of what people said about you being gay, I confided that I was confused. You helped me realise that I’m bisexual. You helped me come out to my parents, you asked me for help in coming out in a way which wouldn’t get you bullied. To this day, I’ll never regret breaking my arm. It meant I was late to school and I met you. Since then, I’ve loved you in a way I’ve never loved anyone else._

_Happy anniversary, my angel_

_Sam xx_

Dean walked out to the car just after Sam sealed the envelope, driving off to the Novak household. He arrived ten minutes later, and Sam was out of the car before Dean had parked up. He opened the back of the car, grabbed the bear and ran to the door, knocking on it. Gabriel answered the door. He was in some sweatpants, he had tears around his eyes and he looked as if he hadn’t eaten in a week. Sam grabbed Gabriel by the hand and carried him upstairs, locking Gabriel’s bedroom door behind him.

It was times like these where Sam saw why they shouldn’t work as a couple. Sam is forgetful as hell, some weeks his mom doesn’t eat so that he can, they come from a completely different home, yet they work so well together because they support each other.

Stood in front of Gabriel, Sam saw the damage which had occurred, probably because of him and his forgetfulness.   
“Babe…” Sam whispered, dropping the bear and the cards to cup Gabriel’s chin and kiss him gently.   
“I love you, without any sliver of a doubt in my mind” He whispered. Gabriel had more tears streaming down his cheeks. Gabriel didn’t say anything, whenever he got upset he went silent because otherwise he’d scream, shout and curse people out until he said things he regretted. So he bit his tongue and stayed silent.   
“I’ll never love anyone like I love you, ever” Sam whispered, and the floodgates burst. Gabriel was sobbing into his hands, pulling Sam close to him to hide his sobs. Sam embraced him and shifted to sit on the bed, pulling the bear close.   
“I got you a me for when I’m not here” Sam smiled sadly, watching as Gabriel pulled away for long enough to look at the bear. Sam watched as a smile graced Gabriel’s face, the same smile from their first date.   
“There’s a card on the floor by the way…” He whispered.   
“I thought you forgot…” Gabriel whispered. Sam shook his head and kissed Gabriel gently.   
“I haven’t done anything today because I’m going to spend the whole weekend with you, and you can sleep at mine if you want. We can either go out for a movie and a meal, or stay at home with take out and a DVD” Sam smiled. Gabriel smiled sadly and nodded. Sam embraced Gabriel and handed him the card.   
“Happy anniversary baby” He whispered. He watched as Gabriel opened the card and finding the note. Gabriel read the note, his facial expression changed from sadness, to happiness and in love. Gabriel kissed Sam deeply upon finishing the note.   
“I love you” He whispered. Sam stroked his fingers through Gabriel’s hair.  
“I love you too” Sam murmured.

On their date on the Saturday night, Gabriel didn’t expect Sam to turn up in his nicest shirt and tie, with Dean outside. Sam took Gabriel, linking their elbows before leading him to the car. They climbed into the back of the car, Sam’s hand resting on Gabriel’s thigh the entire journey.   
“Text me when you want me to pick you up” Dean said, dropping them close to the restaurant, but just far enough that they could walk together.

The night went perfectly. Sam booked a private room in the restaurant where they sat for the majority of the evening. Gabriel would occasionally tease Sam and trail his foot up Sam’s leg, before continuing to eat his food. They decided to spend more on food, and give the change back to Mary, rather than go to the movies. Gabriel had said he was content with just cuddling Sam and them having more money for food. He had said that he was fine with a $15 take out but Sam wouldn’t let them just have that. So they went to a fancy restaurant and when Sam texted Dean, Dean was more than willing to pick them up. They went back to the Winchester household. Sam walked into the living room and smiled when he saw his parents curled together.  
“Mom, there’s some money here. Spend it on yourself” Sam said and smiled, handing her the money. Mary smiled and looked to Gabriel, who was smiling slightly.  
“Sam…there’s nearly $100 here, that’s more than what I sent you out with…where did you get it?” She asked.  
“I gave him it…as a thank you. You paid for tonight, you’ve supported us, both of you have. You need something for it…buy yourself something nice” Gabriel smiled, wrapping an arm around Sam’s waist.

Sure enough, Mary did buy something nice. She saved it up and put it towards a small holiday in Florida, with Gabriel, Sam, Dean, John and herself.


End file.
